This invention relates to animal traps and to a method for using the same.
Numerous types of mouse and rat traps are widely used to catch and remove these pests. The conventional mouse trap includes a bar which is spring mounted and which pivots from a cocked position to a sprung position in response to the trap being tripped by the animal. There are several disadvantages with this type of conventional trap.
The setting of these conventional traps is often hazardous to the hands and fingers, since it is necessary to place the hands and fingers in the path of the spring mounted bar during setting. Occasionally the catch mechanism of these prior traps is unreliable and releases before the person setting the trap can remove his fingers or hands from the hazardous area in the path of the spring mounted bar. The catches are sometimes too sensitive to be usable and other times they are too insensitive to respond to the mouse or rat taking the bait. Furthermore, the catches used on these devices are not durable and sometimes the trap must be discarded after one use.
Another problem is encountered in the release of the trapped animal from the trap. This is a difficult and messy task inasmuch as it is necessary to grasp the bar which has killed the animal and move the bar to release the animal from the trap. This entails touching the bar in the vicinity of the animal and sometimes even requires touching the animal itself.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved animal trap and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an animal trap which can be set without placing the hands and fingers in a position of jeopardy with respect to the spring mounted bar of the trap.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved animal trap which utilizes a catch mechanism which automatically sets when the bar is moved to its cocked position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved animal trap having a catch mechanism which is reliable in grasping and holding the bar in its cocked position without accidental release.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a mouse trip having a trip mechanism that is very sensitive to the animal's touch and which will spring the trap in response to a very light touch by the animal.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a trap which can be emptied without touching the dead animal.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a trap having an automatic reset mechanism which is engaged by the bar as the bar moves to its cocked position and which responds to this engagement to place the remaining parts of the trap in a position whereby they will receive and hold the bar in its cocked position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a trap which is durable and which can be reused numerous times.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device and method for using same which is simple and economical.